Evergrowth
History Origin : Evergrowth, real name Inyse Karynn was born in the late 1950s. Her family life was a happy one, and she was always taught to respect the natural world by her parents, to take only what she needed, and no more. This drive stayed with her as she chose her path through life, and she quickly took an interest in biology. This interest grew into a passion, and she excelled at her studies, graduating top of her class in the subject, She quickly gained a scholarship with a prestigious university, and began a career of world travelling, visiting the Sahara, the Antarctic, and a myriad of other exotic locales, documenting and researching the lands she trod upon. : : During one of these expeditions, to the deepest parts of the Amazon Rainforest, the woman who would become Evergrowth was separated from her group when they were ambushed by a native tribe as they travelled down the great river. Forced to seek cover in the trees, she fled deeper into the jungle, eventually collapsing far from her colleagues, in an ancient glade, with a poisoned arrow deep in her side. : : When she woke her injuries were healed, and she had been moved to lie against an immense tree at the centre of the glade. As she awakened, a voice echoed through her mind, that of the tree, the great spirit Ishurae, it spoke to her of times long past, when nature was wild and unchecked As the world flourished, Ishurae guided and protected it, until it was chained to this glade by the ancient Mayan priests; far beyond their borders, so that none would disturb the wards they had placed. As she had staggered into the glade, she disrupted the magics that kept Ishurae bound to this place, but they still kept a strong grasp on the spirit, allowing only a fraction of it's power to pour forth into Evergrowth, granting her the power of nature itself. Abilities :Evergrowth possesses the divine power of the great spirit, Ishurae, as such, she has formidable magical ability, primarily related to the manipulation of nature, and even the essence of life itself. :* '''Nature Control: '''Evergrowth has an innate, telepathic control of plant life in her general vicinity, along with a selection of other diverse powers for every situation. :** '''Touch of Infestation: '''Evergrowth lays her hand upon an opponent, releasing an extremely aggressive parasitic infestation into their body, swiftly incapacitating her opponents as their body ceases to obey them. :** '''Growth of Life: '''Evergrowth has the ability to create plant life through sheer force of will alone, generally manifesting as entangling roots and vines to ensnare her opponents. :** '''Thorn flurry: '''With the ability to project razor sharp thorns from the palm of her hand, Evergrowth can keep her distance as she works to defeat her foes, even using her other abilities to cause the thorns to sprout into sturdy vines and stalks. :* '''Avatar of Life: '''Ishurae is the great spirit of Life, Gaia to some, and Evergrowth is the walking embodiment of her power, though she must balance between her own nature, and that of the ancient being that gifted her the abilities she wields. :** '''Lifesense: '''All living beings have a presence that can be sensed by a being that knows how, and Ishurae is a master of such abilities; part of her blessing upon her disciple was a measure of her ability to see and communicate with all things. Evergrowth can sense the life of creatures around her, and reach out with her mind to speak with them. This even extends to the spirits and ghosts that litter the world, allowing her to bring peace to troubled souls. :** '''Wings of Life: '''By projecting her soul outwards, Evergrowth can manifest a pair of large wings, resplendent with leaves, vines and flowers, allowing her to take to the air; they also aid her in travelling through water, barely impeding her movement. Even solid matter can do little to give her pause, transmuting her body into pure life energy for the instant she passes through it. :** '''Touch of Life: '''The gifts of Ishurae include the ability to heal the most grievous of injuries, the most lethal of disease, and even death itself, with a simple touch, even a glance from Evergrowth can cause blood to clot, wounds to knit together, and hearts to beat once more. The same healing energy permeates her entire being, and any injuries she suffers swiftly close as if they never existed. :** '''Agent of Life: '''Life is a powerful force, one that cannot ever be truly destroyed. Evergrowth possesses the same vitality, and even when struck down, will eventually rise again. Unaging, with none of the conventional weaknesses of mortal life, only salt and iron can delay her return to life. :* '''Child of the Fae: '''As a being with an incredibly strong connection to the natural world, and the spirits that maintain it, Evergrowth has fallen victim to the same weaknesses as those with who she cavorts. Iron can burn her flesh and seal her magic just as readily as flames will consume an unwary mortal, and salt will cause her to sicken and weaken until she is little stronger than a child.